100 Memories Under Invisible Stars
by katlove78
Summary: From the sight of the green eyes and flare of orange hair began something unexpected. A collection of 100 memories, 100 stories, 100 thoughts within two minds that were so vastly different, love seemed as distant as invisible stars. ULQUIHIME. 100 word drabbles.
1. White

_AN:_

_Dear Reader,__  
Thanks for choosing to read this fanfiction! I really hope you like this. I'm publishing my first three chapters as a sample to see if you like it, and if you do, please review! Because it's significantly depressing to write something that no one seems to like. DX_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 1  
**White**

Her silver eyes were colorless against the pale light of the moon that peeked through the bars of the window. White.

Her clothes tightly hugged her figure. White.

The walls of her prison felt empty. White.

The absence of color was evident. Just white.

She folded her arms, hugging her chest and restraining the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

White is such a terribly lonely color.

"You look...quite good in that."

She peeked over her shoulder.

Green.


	2. Indifference

_AN:_

_Chapter Two!_

_(BTW, any Naruto fans who've listened to Sadness and Sorrow? I'm listening to it right now...it's beautiful.)_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 2  
**Indifference**

"Waa! How long have you been there?"

"Only a moment." he muttered, "Stop overreacting. It's annoying."

Orihime studied his eyes: unmoving, unchanging.

"I have news." he said, "Your friends have entered Hueco Mundo."

Orihime's eyes widened, "Why?"

"''Why?' To rescue you, of course. What else would bring them here?"

The indifference in his eyes.

"Rescue...me?"

His next words were static to her thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt his eyes carefully travel up and down her body, "That's what the garment you're wearing signifies..."

The lonely white garments wrapped tightly around her chest, wrapped tightly around her heart.

"...Orihime Inoue."


	3. Green

_AN:_

_Three is a magic number! Also the squad number of my favorite Bleach character: Gin Ichimaru!_

_Hmm...now that I think about it, I should probably add a disclaimer for this fanfiction. Even though it wouldn't make a difference...but, OH WELL!_

**_Disclaimer: Bleach is definitely never going to be owned by me._**

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 3  
**Green**

Green is an unchanging color.

"Say it. Your body and spirit...what are they for?"

His eyes pierce me like steel and I'm forced to look down.

"Yes..." I say quietly, "...they are for Lord Aizen and his heart."

He nodded in approval and exited the door with a flourish of his pure white robes, shutting the door with a bang.

He left me deep in the ocean of my thoughts.

My confusion is only comforted when I stare up at the moon, and the moonlight.

White, pale, pallid, colorless, ashen, pasty…

Green...

I stopped there.

Green is an unexplainable color.


	4. Hesitation

_AN:_

_OOOOO...the 4th chapter!_

_Please review! I'm ready to provide a three chapter update when I get my tenth review! xD_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 4  
**Hesitation**

No hesitation.

Ulquiorra strolled down the hallway, replaying her careful words in his mind, searching for the slight hesitation and the slight fear he had seen all too often throughout his life.

He found none.

In fact, his thoughts were more jumbled and disarranged than they had been in years.

The girl was an insolvable paradox to his sophisticated mind. Ulquiorra was ready to kill in order to discover what thoughts lay in her head.

She was entirely different from all the other humans Ulquiorra had met.

Her words...her soft voice...her silent courage.

"Such a brave girl."


	5. Words

_AN:_

_Number five! Also the former squad number for the sexiest villain of all time...Sosuke Aizen...hehe._

_Happy Birthday to Shinji Hirako, too! Five was his former squad number...and now IS his squad number. xD_

_Celebrate the number five! Now, your update. Remember to please review..._

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 5  
**Words**

The moon is especially dark today.

"It seems that you've noticed."

His words ring in the air with cruel mockery.

"Sado-kun...is not dead."

My own words are timid and barely heard under my breath.

Ulquiorra says absolutely nothing, looking away as if he had lost interest.

Am I simply not worth the attention of his eyes?

"He is not dead."

The words repeated seem more confident and strong, and I see Ulquiorra send me an almost undetectable glance.

He looks a bit surprised.

But Ulquiorra's expressions are always as empty as his heart.

Heartless.


	6. Blind

_AN:_

_Hmm...the number six. That's right, the squad number for the sexiest captain of the Gotei 13: Byakuya Kuchiki! (dies of his sexy)_

_Along with one of the most bad-ass vice captains...Renji Abarai. (dies of his bad-ass-ness)_

_Anyways, enjoy the sixth chapter! And if the reviews reach the measly number of 10, I will love you forever and do a triple update (*o*...tripppllleee upppddatteee)._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 6  
**Blind**

Her eyes are always watching the moon.

The girl is obviously in denial and her foolishness disgusts me.

Accept death.

But I say nothing, for what is truth to the blind?

"He is not dead."

Her voice is different. Confidence radiates from her words, and her eyes are dark with meaning and understanding. She wins back my glance and I am definitely intrigued.

Is it the moon that blinds her eyes? That turns them colorless and empty? That leads her away from the truth and to the lies?

It will not matter.

My eyes see all.

The blind cannot understand.


	7. Pathetic

_A/N:_

_Look, I put the slashy bar thingy between the "A" and "N". Haha._

_Now that I think about it, my author's notes are really pointless at the moment. I should probably put it to some use..._

**_DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach...and Gin Ichimaru...and Byakuya Kuchiki...and Toshiro Hitsugaya...and all the sexy Bleach guys. :D_**

_Anyways, it's chapter seven!_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 7  
**Pathetic**

An Arrancar rolls in with a squeaking cart.

"Dinner. Eat."

Ulquiorra's tone is intimidating and ruthless, the absolute lack of empathy seething through his words, which are oppressing me, stifling me, choking me.

"I don't need it."

My act of rebellion is just met with indifferent eyes.

"Shall I force it down your throat? Or strap you to a chair and feed you via IV?"

My eyes widen in fear and my fists clench as I force myself to calm down.

"Sado-kun...is not...d-dead."

What a pathetic thing for me to say.

Am I really so afraid of him?

* * *

Looook...I'm only a review away from a triple update! A triple update! OMG! A triple update for the low price of 10 reviews!

Please review!


	8. Speechless

_A/N:_

_Chapter 8!_

_The title of this chapter reminds of a song...hehe..._

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 8  
**Speechless**

"Such persistence."

I step closer to the girl, "What would you have me say?'Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive?'"

Her incompetence is frustrating.

"Ridiculous. I'm not here to comfort you."

The girl's back is still turned at me in pitiful defiance.

"I don't understand. Why are you so fixated on the lives of your friends?"

I pause as I watch her eyes begin to watch me speak.

"They'll all die in the end. What if one just dies sooner than planned?"

Her eyes are wide. I see the blinding silver shining. She's never been so speechless.

It's amusing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Fire

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the significantly late update! I was away...in a faraway place. :P_

_Anyways. **A gigantic virtual brownie and thanks to justky. She submitted the 10th review! And that's how you got this triple update. :)**_

_ENJOY! And please review! (Otherwise, I could be unknowingly writing a terrible fanfiction I'm forcing people to read.)_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 9  
**Fire**

"They should have seen this coming from the start."

I'm shaking slightly, my skin is covered with beads of sweat and my eyes are wide with absolute terror.

"S-stop it..."

"If they couldn't see that coming, it's their fault for being foolish."

My eyes are fixed on him and I'm silent. I feel trapped.

"If it were me, and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without considering their limits..."

Ulquiorra gives me a meaningful glance.

"...I'd be infuriated by their stupidity."

It burns like fire.

My feet move automatically and my hand moves impulsively to stop the burning flames.

* * *

The shiny review button calls for you! Please?


	10. Sting

_A/N:_

_Chapter 10. For Toshiro Hitsugaya, the cutest captain in the Gotei 13. :D_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 10  
**Sting**

Is it supposed to sting?

Her palm's impact caught me by surprise. I could have stopped it, or at least dodged it.

Why...did I not dodge it?

My gaze wanders to her face.

The girl is huffing, her reiatsu expanding as adrenaline pumps through her veins.

Did it take all that effort?

Did it take all that energy to bottle her courage and defy an Espada?

Is she afraid?

We stare at each other for what seems like eternity. This girl is...far more complex than an average human.

Orihime Inoue...

How intriguing.

I never knew wounds could sting.

* * *

The review button is a manufacturing plant of virtual brownies. The only thing it needs is cursor clicks and word energy. Make your virtual brownie today.


	11. Gone

_A/N:_

_Chapter 11 for the most bad-ass squad in the entire Gotei 13. You got the undefeatable Zaraki Kenpachi, the adorable Yachiru Kusajushi, the battle hardy Ikkaku Madarame, and the surprising sexy narcissist, Yumichika Ayasegawa._

_Go eleven! Enjoy!_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 11  
**Gone**

My chest heaves with every frantic breath.

I'm afraid of what he'll do next. Hurt me? Maim me? Kill me?

He's silent as he gives me what seems like a cold glare, the green colored irises like ice.

Then, his coattails fly as he spins around and heads toward the door, his hands buried in his pockets as he exits the room.

He's gone.

Warmth travels up my face as I feel tears form in my eyes.

I clench my fingers tightly with one another, pressing them against my lips to stop my pathetic whimpers.

I'm fearful of the future.

* * *

If you please, please write a review, your favorite Bleach character (Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, etc.) will invade your dreams. And that dream...will be the most wonderful dream you'll have in a lifetime.

Guarantee.


	12. Name

_A/N:_

_Apparently, lemons shouldn't be existing on Fanfiction. I kinda feel bad for the perverts out there._

_Chapter 12! Since 12 is for...Nemu? I'm sorry, Mayuri is absolutely terrifying...and Nemu is a soulless robot. Yet...anyone else a Uryu x Nemu fan? :P_

_Please review!_

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 12  
**Name**

My back is pressed against the walls of the corridor, my body leaning against the smooth marble.

My skin is still pale and colorless, my hands are still buried in pockets, my flesh is still masked with white fabric.

Yet my mind is mental tumult.

My hand mechanically travels up to my cheek, lightly stroking the area where the girl had slapped me.

Orihime Inoue.

The name had fused irritation only moments ago, yet now, I know it has been replaced by profound interest.

Orihime Inoue.

The girl is certainly the opposite of everything I perceived her to be.

* * *

_Please vote on whether we should question Toshiro or Byakuya on their hair management techniques in your review! Please!_


	13. Heartbeat

_A/N:_

_I'M SORRY!_

_I think it's been almost a month since I last updated (harhar) and I have an excuse! Sorta!_

_You see. I write my chapters on my iPod in my spare time (meaning whenever I'm bored). But I visited cousin last month, and he decided to change the passcode to my iPod and forget it. Like completely forget it. Dx_

_And since I refuse to factory reset, I haven't been on my iPod in a long time...SOOOOO. You can see I've been slacking off. HAHA._

_But as an apology, I bring you the exclusive interview with Byakuya Kuchiki on his hair management techniques!_

**_me: _**_Ahem. SO. Kuchiki-taichou, many of your fans can agree you have the loveliest hair in Bleach. How do you get that?  
**Byakuya: **...  
**me:**__We're all wondering.  
**Byakuya: **...  
**me: **...  
**Byakuya: **...  
**me: **...  
**Byakuya: **Family secret. (flash steps away)  
**me: **...and...there you have it. =.="_

**_Please review!_**

* * *

100 MEMORIES UNDER INVISIBLE STARS

Chapter 12  
**Heartbeat**

He disappears.

Time drags on forever, or what seems like forever, because the moon and space are motionless and I have nothing to tell time with.

Except my heartbeats.

Each definite thump resonates throughout my core and I count them slowly, careful not to miss a single one.

And exactly on the four millionth heartbeat, I hear the door slide open and white light floods into the room.

I don't dare look at him as he walks up to my kneeling figure and halts.

"Get up. We're leaving."

Time stops with my heartbeats.

* * *

_:O_

_We're straying away from canon!_

_Please review!_


End file.
